Hospital Bed
by Jiemme
Summary: She waited for him through the bad weather and got herself hurt from it. Otani couldn't help but hold everything back.


**A/N: **_Hello, people of the world! Another oneshot from me! :)) I've been busy in school lately but I had some spare time to read the manga again. I reached a part at Volume 10 where Risa told Otani that she would wait for him near the train station and he keeps on telling her he won't go. She ends up waiting for him anyway and a typhoon goes her way. Kohori came in the scene and got hit by some advertisement thing. And then I wondered... "What if Kohori never came?" and I ended up writing this. If you guys haven't read that part in the manga, then you might not probably understand this story. Sorry if it's weird too. I'm in a bit of an angsty state when it comes to love. I ended up writing this and it kind of made my heart squeeze painfully. But I hope this is an alright story. _

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Lovely Complex._

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital Bed<strong>

**Summary:** _She waited for him through the bad weather and got herself hurt from it. Otani couldn't help but hold everything back._

**...**

**...**

"_I'll wait for you at the train station!"_

She was serious about it. Risa Koizumi sat on a cold platform that held leaves behind it and endured the wind. It was pretty strong, but she sat firmly, holding the bag of items she made that would encourage her boyfriend to study harder. The only problem was that he broke up with her, and she wasn't sure if he would come.

"He'll definitely come!" she thought. She didn't care if her pinkish-red hair was being blown wildly around her head or if other people thought she was abnormal for looking calm while a typhoon surrounded them. Koizumi watched other people running on the street, panicking and screaming as they worry about how they would reach their homes to avoid the dangers of being outside. She sighed and looked up at the sky. "He will come… right?"

She remained on her seat, still anxious whether he would come or not. She had the feeling he would… but now that they broke up…

Risa's thoughts suddenly paused when an advertisement board flew towards her face. She screamed as the wind blew harder. The contact of the board to her body caused her to topple over and hit the cold pavement. Her world went pitch black and her last thought of Atsushi Otani faded with her senses.

**...**

Nobuko Ishihara was crying. She held onto her boyfriend, Heikichi Nakao, as if she was about to fall off a cliff. Nakao and Nobuko embraced each other with mirthless emotions. Beside them were two of their friends, Chiharu Tanaka and Ryoji Suzuki, who were in the same condition. The two girls bawled in distress. She didn't deserve to get hurt. Especially because she was grievous with her broken relationship.

"It's my fault… I shouldn't have scolded her…" Nobuko choked between loud sobs. Nakao placed his hand on her head and gently pulled her closer. "It wasn't, darling. Don't say that," he said soothingly. He looked at Suzuki, who was sitting behind them with a silent Chiharu who often wiped away her own tears. Nakao and Suzuki shared the same thought: "When will he get here?"

Their question was answered as Nakao's pocket started vibrating because of his phone. He led Nobuko beside Chiharu and left the room, the scent of alcohol and medical equipment very present.

"Hello?"

"I'm out here. Why did you guys tell me to come to this place?" Otani barked. Nakao sighed; Otani's rage was truly unpleasant, especially now.

"Can you come to the room I told you about a while ago? I won't fetch you," Nakao said rather coldly. Otani hopefully got the message and ended the call without hesitation. The short, auburn-haired lad arrived after a few minutes, panting with a grimace on.

"I don't see what's so important coming here," he said with lack of composure. He raised his head and felt Nakao's low spirit.

"Really?" Nakao spat grimly. Otani was taken aback by his best friend's sudden aura of resentment. "Go in. Let's see how you'd take it."

Nakao pushed him with full force in the room, causing Otani to fall on his knees. The abrupt contact of his knee to the floor caused him to wince in pain. He momentarily shut his eyes and was surprised when he heard soft weeping behind him as the door slammed shut. Having enough energy to get up, he almost tumbled backwards again by what he saw. Seeing Risa lying on a hospital bed with a thick gauze patch on her forehead was… just wrong. Her eyes were shut, hiding her brown orbs from radiating her pale skin, excluding the large dark bruise on her arm.

Otani's throat dried up; he was at a loss for words. His girlfriend… no, his EX-girlfriend… he couldn't believe something like this would happen to her.

"Wh… what happened?" he asked shakily. The sobbing finally faded, and Otani felt himself lose balance as Nobuko slammed him down to the floor.

"SHE WAS OUT WAITING FOR YOU! AND GUESS WHAT? THERE WAS A TYPHOON!" she yelled.

"_I'll wait for you at the train station!"_

And then he remembered. Otani broke up with Koizumi and was determined to push her away from his life. She was stubborn though, and she told him that she would meet him by the train station. He was in his make-up school to boost his chances for higher grades, and the strong wind outside the window caught his attention. Obviously, the condition of the weather would push her away from waiting… right?

But her feeble body on the hospital bed said otherwise.

A mixture of emotions erupted within him - shock, horror… pain… guilt...

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Nobuko shouted, tears streaming down from her puffy red eyes. "YOU… YOU! I don't even know WHY SHE LOVED YOU! All you ever did was make her SUFFER! SHE DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE LYING ON THAT HOSPITAL BED!"

"I… I told her I wouldn't go…" he stammered. Nobuko kicked him on his swollen knee.

"DON'T TRY TO PUT THE BLAME ON HER ACTIONS! IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOU BROKE UP WITH HER! YOU DIDN'T CONSIDER HOW BAD SHE FELT WHEN YOU DID THAT! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW DEPRESSED SHE WAS! AND NOW YOU'RE JUST BEING HEARTLESS!"

Nobuko fell on her knees and continued sobbing. Otani stood up and returned his attention to Koizumi's body. She was in pain because of him.

"She was found unconscious outside the train station by someone. The next thing we knew was that her brother called us…" Nakao said, trying to get Nobuko back on her feet.

"Why didn't he call me?" Otani asked. Nobuko almost charged against him, but Nakao held her back.

"BECAUSE IT'S YOUR FAULT!" she screamed. Nakao hushed her.

"Yo… you're not her boyfriend anymore, so why should he call you?" Suzuki asked softly. He too was in tears.

"I…" Otani couldn't answer. Everything was entirely his fault and he had no loopholes. He looked back at her body and winced; his heart crumpled at the sight of Koizumi's pale skin.

"She lost a lot of blood…" Chiharu said from out of the blue.

"I can't TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Nobuko shouted. "GET OUT, OTANI!"

"Why should I?"

"YOU CAUSED THIS! GET OUT! YOU DON'T EVEN SHOW AN INCH OF WORRY, SADNESS, OR GUILT! I BET YOU DON'T EVEN CARE!"

"Darling! Please!" Nakao said worriedly. He looked at Otani and winced.

"I don't want to go. I need to see her wake up," Otani said. Nakao shook his head. "It's better if you go."

Otani breathed deeply. "I guess I should. After all, I don't care anymore."

Chiharu and Suzuki gasped as Otani left the room in a hurry.

"I hate him! I hate him! This is all his fault!" Nobuko shouted. Nakao pulled her in a tight embrace. As much as his girlfriend wailed emotionally in his arms, all he thought about was Otani. He hoped that he was lying. He hoped he still cared.

They didn't realize it, but Otani was holding everything back, especially his emotions. He arrived at his house frustrated. His mother blocked his way towards his room.

"A-chan! A policeman brought this! He said he found it in the streets or something!" she said cheerfully, holding up a plastic bag. Otani took a peek and saw a note with Koizumi's name on it. He grabbed it and asked his mother not to follow him.

When he arrived in his room, he threw the plastic bag across his room and fell on his knees, sobbing. He had to hold back. Nobuko was right – it was all his fault. Koizumi wouldn't be an inch near danger if he didn't break up just because of jealousy over Umibouzu. She wouldn't have stayed outside and waited for him despite the typhoon if he didn't let his emotions get the better of him. He wished he could take everything back, to have her safe and in his arms, proudly his girlfriend. He wished that he was the one lying on the hospital bed rather than her. She didn't deserve it.

Otani's mother would soon enter his room only to find her son asleep on the floor with swollen eyes and his clothes wet and stained with tears.

**_"I… still… care…"_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Sorry for the depressing story. People will probably hate me for writing this. ._. But yeah... I was in a creative mood and I wanted to try writing something angsty. Risa will recover anyway and Otani would apologize and they would enter a relationship again. Haha. But before that happens, this happens. And if anyone asks where Risa's family is at this time, they visited before the friends, and since the doctor probably told them she'll be fine and will recover quickly, they went home, but they're still sad, of course. Thanks to whoever reads this! Please review, and hopefully no hateful or painful flames. I already have enough painful wounds as they are. XD :) _


End file.
